


Reno and Truck

by Lulubugg



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/pseuds/Lulubugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Reno is walking home in rainy Midgar, only to discover a washed up kitten in a box. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reno and Truck

Reno sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt up higher to try and protect the back of his neck from the chilly wind and rain. It had been pouring steadily in Midgar for about a week above the plate, and underneath had just now begun to get some of the water. It was dirty, smelly, and felt slimy on the skin; but that didn’t stop the kids who lived in the slums from playing in it to their hearts content. The red head had to smirk as he watched a group of munchkins splash by with gleeful hoots and shouts.  


Weather outside of cold and hot was uncommon in the slums; and having spent many a day of his own childhood down here doing the exact same thing when water trickled down under plate, he understood the young desire to run around and experience as much of the foreign sensation as he could. Now though, after moving, literally, up in the world, he could really only describe the sensation of dirty water running down the back of his neck as unpleasant.  


He looked up as thunder cracked over head, and he half expected to see clouds. Instead he got water in the face and he cursed mildly as he wiped it out of his eyes. To his left there were muffled sounds of animal distress, and with his jacket cuff still pressed to the side of his face he opened his eyes to see himself standing at the opening of a gritty alleyway. The noise continued and he frowned, the motion pulling on the tattoos on his cheekbones.  


If his ears were working right, that was a kitten.  


The redhead’s blue eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the cries and he spotted a box at the far end settled just under a gutter that was steadily pouring water. He stared at it for a moment and blinked when for a split second a wet paw swatted at the top of the cardboard before it slipped back inside followed by more distressed kitten noises. Reno sighed and groaned at himself. Now that he’d seen it he couldn’t just let it be; a heartless Turk he may be, but he wasn’t one for animal cruelty. The least he could do was take it to a shelter or something.  


Reno made his way to the box and pulled it away from the gutter drain, and his brows rose at just how much water was in the box. He was surprised the cardboard hadn’t split already. Clinging to the edge and meowing furiously was a wet ball of fluff that hissed at him when he tried to pick it up. He hissed right back and picked it up. His hand brushed against another soft thing in the box and he curiously reached in to bring it to the surface. When his fingers wrapped around a tiny furry body he cursed again and let it go before cradling the still hissing and now growling mass to his chest and stepped away from the box.  


“Well, looks like I got to you just in time.” He muttered to the kitten.  


Damn that was sad. Who knew how old they had been, and how many; he wasn’t about to reach back in and find out. He shook his soggy head and worked the kitten under his jacket in an attempt to keep it from getting any wetter and supported it with an arm. A look to his watch told him that it was too late to go to any shelter in the city, but, the convenience store might still be open. He could get some formula or something there. The kitten felt far too light and too small to have been weaned from his mother.  


* * * *  


Reno opened the door to his apartment and hissed as claws again sank through his shirt and into the delicate flesh on his ribs. “God damn it cat! Gimme two seconds to put your shit down and I’ll let you go!” He got an answering rumble and bared his teeth as he set down the plastic bags before he reached into his jacket and carefully extracted sharp little claws from his torso. When that was done, he lifted the little monster by the scruff of its neck and set it down next to the last minute purchases.  


One hand still on the cat, he reached up and pulled the chord attached to the fan in his kitchen and what he saw made his brows raise towards his goggles.  


“You are one ugly sonofa bitch yo.”  


The kitten just hissed and glared up at him with baleful yellow eyes. It’s face looked like it had been smashed against a wall too many times, it’s nose was a little crooked and black, it had an under bite, and was bedraggled, wet, and shivering as it tried to puff up in defense.  


But, ugly or not, it needed to get cleaned up and warmed up before he fed it. Reno shook his head and brought his other hand up to try and scoop the thing. It swiped and caught him on the meat of his palm and he tapped it on the head with a finger.  


“Oi, none of that you little shit!”  


The kitten just stared up at him and he narrowed his eyes before he grabbed it by the scruff again and marched to the sink to turn on the hot water. Fine. If that was how it was gonna be then that was how it was gonna be.  


* * * *  


One hour, six scratches, and two bites later; the kitten was clean, fed, and sleeping in the middle of one of the pillows on Reno’s bed. Turns out, the fuzz ball was a boy, his fur was a flat grey color and was pretty dense. It had taken the highest setting on Reno’s blow drier to get the downy hairs dried out properly and hadn’t that had gone over well. The kitten snorted in his sleep and the red head sighed as he applied another bandage to his hands.  


He needed to call Tseng and tell him he’d probably be late tomorrow. Rather, later than usual. Though, maybe he could switch off days with Rude again so that he could get the little guy to the vet. That would be the smartest thing to do; because there was no way in hell that he was leaving the kitten in his apartment alone for any odd number of hours.  


The kitten snorted loudly enough for Reno to jump and he frowned at the young animal before he pulled out his cell, stepped out of the room, and dialed his partner.

“So why you asking to switch again man?” Rude’s inflection through the speaker was just this side of curious and Reno sighed even as he smiled.  


“Found a kitten drownin’ in an alley way. I couldn’t just let it die yanno?” The red head shivered at the rough scratch of the band aids on his face as he rubbed it with his hand.  


The big man grunted an affirmative. “So you want to get it looked at tomorrow?”  


“That’s the idea. I don’t want to leave the little guy in my apartment and I doubt Tseng would appreciate having a cat in the office.”  


There was a pause on the other end of the line that indicated Rude was probably smiling before the big man promised to call their superior and let him know what was going on. “So, you gonna-“  


There was a crash from inside his bedroom followed by a highly displeased yowl.  


“Hold that thought yo, I gotta look in on the little monster. I’ll call you back alright?” Reno hung up without waiting for a response and cracked open his door wide enough for him to slip his head through and searched for any damage. He saw that his alarm clock had been pulled onto the floor and on his belly and spitting was the kitten, yellow eyes fixed on the noisy device as it had started to ring upon impact with the floor. The red head sighed and flicked on the light switch before he entered the room fully and shut the door behind himself.  


The light was enough to get the kitten scrambling away from the alarm clock, and he watched as it went to go hide behind the tall lamp in the corner.  


“Puss.” He murmured with a slight grin as he bent down to pick up the clock and turn it off. He looked it over and sighed when he saw that the screen was now cracked. It looked like he’d be using his phone alarm until he purchased a new one. Ah well, it wasn’t a big deal; he’d hated the thing anyway.  


While he’d inspected the device, the kitten had come out from his hiding spot and was cautiously sniffing the broken thing.  


“Nothin’ to worry about see?” He lowered the clock so that the kitten would have an easier time of smelling it and he grinned when the kitten sneezed hard enough to have him sit down on its rear. The kitten promptly set about trying to groom himself to cover for the ungraceful display, and only succeeded in flopping over again when he over balanced. The disgruntled expression on the kittens crooked face made Reno laugh outright before he scooped him up and put him back on the bed.

The red head stripped out of his still mostly wet clothes then; most of his energy tonight had gone towards getting the little guy comfortable and with the way he was sniffing and waddling around, things seemed to be okay. Once he was down to his underwear he scooped the kitten up again, kicked back the blankets, pulled the cord on the ceiling fan, and climbed into bed.  


He got nicked again when the impact of landing onto the bed startled the kitten; he muttered several choice words that were met with a soft hiss and he chuckled before he nuzzled into his own pillow with a sigh.  


“Night little guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small blurb of things I've been doing lately to pass the time. They're not very long but they are amusing.  
> Big Bad Turks putting up with an evil kitten.


End file.
